steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:MarySP/everything is Ruby AU
Na wtępie... nie robiłam jeszcze AU, wię jakby coś nie tak piszczie w komentarzach Kilka słów o AU wszyscy w tym AU mają kamienie rubin (bo ją kocham xD), mają trochę inne charaktery Czas na historię (hurayyy) W świecie Rubinów (Rubin World) nie ma za ostrych zasad, ruiny (diamenty) są ignoranckie. Mają jedną zasadę; Możecielatać gdzie chcecie, robić co chcecie, byle byście byli Rubinami (i tak będziemy was sprawdać). Wszystkie rubiny w tym AU nie mają takiej samiwj budowyciała i charakterów, dlatego dostają różne nazwy np. tem, co przypomina perłe jest nazywany Rubin (perła) tu jego numer. Rubin (RQ) złamała zasadę, "łącząć" się z człowiekiem. Jest ścigana za złamanie tej zasady, lecz przeżyć jej pozwalają jej przyjaciele. Ico jest w tym najlepsze? Że Rubin (Różowa Diament) żyje (hurayyy) Styl AU Mam już większość postaci narysowanych tym stylem (które się zaraz pojawią). Styl charakteryzuje się kolorami rubin, (u większości) włosy są do ramion bądź krótsze ,przepasane wstążką lub wstązką przepasaną w pasie (ta wstążka musi tam być), bluzkami na ramiączkach, shortami, spódnico spodenkami bądź sukienkami (nie mogą być do ziemi), rękawicami oraz niskimi butami Postacie 'Steven' 'Wygląd' Karnacja Stevena jest lekko zaczerwieniona, włosy sięgają mu do ramion prepasane opaską. Nosi blado-czarwoną halkę z trochę jaśniejszą gwiazdą na niej, bordowe spodnie sięgające do kolan i klapki. Kamień umieszczony jest na brzuchu 'Charakter' jest taki jak steven, tylko że łatwiej się demerwuje 'Broń i umiejętności' *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Pirokineza *Super siła 'Rubin (granat)' 'Wygląd' Granat jest najwyższą członkinią Kryształowych Rubinów. Ma ciemny odcień skóry, oraz kręcone, burgundowe włosy, które są stylizowane w kształcie sześciennego afro przepasanego opaską. Jej kolory obejmują: Bordowy, czerwony i różowy. Nosi również jasno-czerwone, które zakrywają czworo oczu, z których dwa są normalne, a dwa kolejne nad nimi umieszczone nad nimi. Każde oko ma kolor brązowy. Ma charakterystyczną gwiazdę na ubraniu w miejscu, gdzie ma piersi. Rękawy mają na ramionach bufy. Buty są połączone ze spodniami, które mają charakterystyczne szpilki i nie odstają od butów. Jest szczupła, chociaż ma szerokie biodra i długie nogi. Zakłada długie, ciemne rękawiczki, które przykrywają jej środkowe palce. Jej klejnotami są rubiny osadzone po wewnętrznych stronach jej dłoni, oba mają kwadratową fasetę. 'Charakter' Granat cechuje stoicka postawa a jej wypowiedzi ograniczają się zazwyczaj do kilku słów. Dzięki rozsądkowi i umiejętności zachowaniu dystansu, często łagodzi spory między Perłą i Ametyst. Jest najbardziej stabilnym emocjonalnie członkiem drużyny Klejnotów i mentorem dla Stevena. Jednocześnie, przykłady z serialu udowadniają, że Granat w wyjątkowych sytuacjach potrafi być emocjonalna. Kiedy Steven zaczął gwałtownie się starzeć w odcinku "Sezon na Urodziny" była wyraźnie zrozpaczona i zaczęła płakać. W epizodzie "Klejnot Lustra" była rozgniewana, kiedy Steven się jej nie posłuchał. Pokazuje to, że Granat wymaga respektowania swoich poleceń od reszty drużyny. W odcinku "Razem czy Osobno?" była wyraźnie przerażona, gdy zobaczyła wymuszoną fuzję. Po regeneracji stała się bardziej otwarta, okazuje trochę więcej emocji. Często twierdzi, że przemoc jest rozwiązaniem. W odcinku "Za Daleko" widzimy, że pomimo bycia bardziej otwartą, wciąż czasami ukrywa w sobie gniew. Stara się być rozluźniona, aby ukryć niepokój i strach. Najlepiej z Klejnotów odnajduje się w kontakcie z energią wszechświata i wykorzystuje ją, aby przywołać swoją broń. 'Broń i zdolności' *Każdy klejnot ma zdolność przywołania broni, zmiany kształtu i wycofaniu się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Wytrzymalość cieplna *Pirokineza *Super siła 'Rubin (Perła)' 'Wygląd' RPerła ma skórę w odcieniu jasnej czrwieni. Jej włosy mają kolor burgundowy, są krótkie. Ma duże, brązowe oczy i spiczasty nos. Jej klejnotem jest duży rubin osadzony na czole. Perła nosi buraczkową halkę i dużą ciemno-różową szarfą/wstążką zawiązaną wokół jej talii. Nosi machoniowe, krótkie shorty i buty sięgające lekko ponad kostki . Jest o kilka centymetrów niższa od RGranat. 'Charakter' Perła jest perfekcjonistką, lubi robić wszystko po swojemu. Wkłada dużo starań i rozumu do planów oraz działań. Choć jest bardzo spokojna i opanowana, denerwuje się gdy plany nie idą po jej myśli, lub gdy Ametyst mówi coś, czego Steven nie powinien słyszeć. Jest bardzo opiekuńcza i matczyna. Bywa przytłaczająca, ale zawsze ma dobre intencje. Spośród wszystkich Kryształowych Klejnotów płacze najczęściej. Okazała się jednym z najbardziej naiwnych z kamieni w zakresie kultury ludzkiej. Często kwestionuje lub błędnie interpretuje pewne ludzkie tradycje i zachowania, takie jak dowcipy, gry w salonach gier czy przyjęcia urodzinowe. 'Broń i Zdolności' *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Pirokineza 'Rubin (Ametyst)' 'Wygląd' RAmetyst ma burgundowe włosy do ramion. Ma pełne usta i jasno-czerwoną skórę. Jest masywniejszej budowy niż inne Kryształowe Rubiny. Nosi bordowy top na ramiączkach, przepasany w talii wstążką ramiączko. Ma na sobie machoniowe, sięgające do kolan shorty. Nosi do tego ciemno-różowe buty. Charakter RAmetyst prowadzi wesołe i beztroskie życie. Jest bardzo głośna i pełna uśmiechu, zawsze znajdzie coś zabawnego i nie boi się działać pod wpływem impulsu. Ma złe maniery, często głośno przeżuwa lub dłubie w nosie. Po tym, jak RPerła w odcinku "Wspólne śniadanie" posprzątała jej pokój, dowiadujemy się, że nie lubi porządku - twierdzi, że "miała swój system". Często ulega Stevenowi i spędza z nim czas, co często sprowadza kłopoty na chłopca. Chociaż przez większość czasu RAmetyst nosi maskę beztroskiej, czasami okazuje swoją wrażliwą stronę. Bywa zazdrosna o brak uwagi ze strony osób, które uważa za wzory (obecnie taką osobą jest RGranat). W odcinku "Na Szlaku" dowiadujemy się, że została stworzona na Ziemi - z tego powodu jest silnie związana z ludzką kulturą i obyczajami. Pomimo iż nie musi, bardzo lubi jeść, pić i spać. Fakt, że jej narodziny były skutkiem inwazji Klejnotów na Ziemię ciąży RAmetyst na sercu. Jest pod wieloma względami całkowitym przeciwieństwem RPerły. 'Broń i zdolności' *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Pirokineza 'Rubin (Rose)' 'Wygląd' Rose miała pofalowane, burgundowe włosy. Była o wiele wyższa od przeciętnego człowieka, co widzimy patrząc na jej zdjęcia z Gregiem. Według niego miała około ośmiu stóp wzrostu (ok. 240 centymetrów). Posiadała tęgą sylwetkę z wydatnymi cechami żeńskimi. Karnacja RRose była jasno-czerwona. Twarz byłej liderki Kryształowych Rubinów charakteryzowała się okrągłymi policzkami, dość sporym, lekko zadartym nosem, pełnymi ustami podkreślonymi szminką, oraz ciemnymi oczami, na które często padał cień włosów. Ubiór Rose ograniczał się do różowej sukienki podzielonej na dwa segmenty, których każdy kolor stopniowo był ciemniejszy, przepasanej pod piersiami ciemno-różową wstążką. Na brzuchu mieścił się jej klejnot, wokół którego wycięte było koło. Jej suknia nie posiadała żadnych ramiączek. Chodziła boso 'Charakter' Rose była bardzo troskliwa, opiekuńcza, kochająca i empatyczna. Granat wspominała, że Rose płakała, ilekroć ktoś odczuwał ból. W najzwyklejszych rzeczach potrafiła dostrzec piękno. Szanowała życie. Starała się traktować wszystkich na równi. Bardzo polubiła Ziemię i ludzi. Według niej fauna i flora na Ziemi jest fascynująca. Bardzo szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z Gregiem i go pokochała, jednakże musiała nauczyć się współpracy w poważnym związku, gdyż do tamtej pory nie uznawała uczuć ludzi za poważne. Największy smutek sprawiało jej walczenie, ponieważ nie chciała nikogo krzywdzić. 'Broń i umiejętności' *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Pirokineza ''Rubin (Lapis)'' 'Wygląd' RLapis ma jasno-czerwoną skórę i burgundowe włosy z grzywką. Jest trochę niższa od RPerły. Ma szczupłą sylwetkę. Jej klejnot ma kwadratową fastetę, ma kształt koła i jest umieszczony na jej plecach. Nosi bordowy top z , a do tego spódnico-spodenki z przewiązaną w pasie wstążkę, nałożoną na top. Ma na sobie buty koloru wstążki. Gdy została wyciągnięta z lustra, miała oczy bez źrenic. Gdy jej klejnot był uszkodzony poruszała się odrobinę niezgrabnie, np. w odcinku "Klejnot Lustra" prawie upada, gdy odwraca się do Stevena. 'Charakter' Na wiki nic o tym nie ma xD 'Broń i umiejętności' *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Pirokineza Sory musił się zmieścić infobooks 'Rubin (Jaspis)' ' ' 'Wygląd' RJaspis jest bardzo wysoka oraz ma muskularną budowę ciała, w tym szerokie ramiona i biodra. Jej skóra jest koloru jasno-czerwonego. Ma duże usta i dość długie rzęsy. Ma gęste, burgundowe włosy sięgające do ramion, które są potargane. Jej ubiór składa się z bluzki na ramiączkach w kolorze bordowym z wycięciem na szyi w kształcie litery "V", spodenek sięgających ledwo do kolan koloru machoniowego, wstążki koloru mocno różowego która, przepasa ją w talii, rękawic koloru paska i butów z wzorem ognia i butów do łytek. Na górnej części kombinezonu, mahoniowe pasy kończą się rubinowym rubinem symbolizującym RDiament. Klejnot RJaspis znajduje się w miejscu, gdzie powinien być jej nos pa prawym ramieniu i lewym kolanie ma brzoskwinowe bandaże (dla ozdoby). 'Charakter' RJaspis jest bardzo impulsywna i arogancka, dodatkowo jest bardzo agresywna. Gdy tylko pojawiła się na Ziemi, patrzyła na Klejnoty z góry i wyśmiewała poczynania z przeszłości każdej z nich. Jest również hipokrytką - najpierw twierdziła, że fuzja jest dla słabych Klejnotów, a potem uznała, że Granat wygrała tylko ze względu na to, że jest fuzją i kazała RLapis się ze sobą połączyć, co spowodowało uwięzienie jej na dnie oceanu. Pomimo wielu wad charakteru, można stwierdzić, że jest bardzo wytrzymałym klejnotem, gdyż pomimo dużych obrażeń podczas walki z Granat, nie opuściła fizycznej formy. 'Broń i umiejętności' *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Wytrzymalość cieplna *Pirokineza 'Rubin (Rubin)' 'Wygląd' RRubin jest wzrostu Stevena. Jej szczęka jest kwadratowa, a skóra jasnoczerwona. Ma ciemne oczy. Fryzura Rubin to sześcienne afro koloru burgundowego owiązane ciemnoróżową opaską. Ma na sobie purpurową koszulkę bez rękawów z mahoniowymi pasami po bokach, która sięga do obwodu jej talii. Posiada mahoniowe szorty z wysokim stanem. Buty Rubin sięgają lekko ponad jej kostki oraz przypominają jeden z butów Granat, gdyż drugi jest granatowy. Klejnot Rubin jest umieszczony po wewnętrznej stronie lewej dłoni i ma kwadratową fasetę. 'Charakter' RRubin jest bardzo żywiołowa, wybuchowa i energiczna. W przeciwieństwie do RSzafir, bardzo łatwo się denerwuje; jest niecierpliwa. Jest bardzo emocjonalnym klejnotem. Stawia życie Szafir ponad wszystko, co pokazane jest w odcinku "Wielka Ucieczka". Po jej ponownym odnalezieniu mówi, że nie obchodzi ją ona sama, tylko RSzafir. RRubin bardzo ceni sobie zaufanie i fuzję, co wyjaśnia dlaczego była wściekła, gdy RPerła podstępem stworzyła RSardonyks z RGranat w odcinku "Wołanie o pomoc". 'Broń i umiejętności' *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Pirokineza 'Rubin (Szafir)' najbardziej się zmieniła (warto przeczytać) 'Wygląd' RSzafir ma jasno-czerwoną skórę i burgundowe, poszarpane włosy z grzywką, która zasłania trochę jej lewe oko a na nich opaskę. Ma takie same usta jak Granat. Nosi bordową, sięgającą do kostek spódnicę, bluzkę na ramiączkach, wstążkę przepasaną w talii i buty sięgające do kostek. Ma na sobie krótkie, rękawiczki. Jest takiego samego wzrostu co Rubin. Jej klejnot jest osadzony po wewnętrznej stronie jej prawej dłoni i ma kwadratową fasetę. 'Charakter' RSzafir trzyma w sobie emocje, lecz czasami można je zobaczyć, Jest urocza, nie martwi się o przyszłość, lecz czasami o niej wspomina. Broń i umiejętności *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Pirokineza 'Rubin (Perydot)' 'Wygląd' RPerydot ma jasno-czerwoną skórę . Jest wzrostu RRubin i RSzafir oraz jest troszkę niższa od Stevena. Klejnot ten nosi kombinezon z dekoltem w kształcie litery "V", który nie posiada rękawów. Włosy ma krótkie, burgundowe, stylizowane na kształt czworościanu. Ma mały, zadarty nos. Żółtawa osłona przykrywa połowę jej twarzy. Jej klejnot znajduje się na czole oraz ma kwadratową fasetę. 'Charakter' Na początku RPerydot była ponurym i nawet bezwzględnym Klejnotem - zamiast naprawić zepsutego robonoida, po prostu go miażdży. Była też gotowa zmiażdżyć Stevena, kiedy tylko upewniła się, że nie stanowi zagrożenia. Jest na tyle zdeterminowana by ukończyć swoja misję, że odwiedza Przedszkole nawet po rozbiciu się na Ziemi. Po straceniu wzmacniaczy kończyn zaczęła bać się wszystkiego co ja otacza, pokazała swoją niezdarność, jednak nadal nie straciła dawnej dumy nazywając Kryształowe Rubiny "grudami" i zachowała lojalność do R Żółtego Diamentu. Jednak pobyt na Ziemi sprawia, że Klejnot zaczyna rozumieć, że popieranie Żółtego Diamentu nie jest dobre, w końcu poniesiona emocjami obraża swoją przełożoną prosto w twarz i sama staje się Kryształowym Klejnotem. Po tych wydarzeniach staje się bardziej życzliwa, otwarta, ale nadal nieco sarkastyczna. Martwi się o Stevena w odcinku "Świder Klejnotów" i starała się ochraniać Kryształowe Klejnoty w odcinku "Rozkaz Diamentu". Zaprzyjaźniła się z RLapis oraz RAmetyst. Również stawia się za nią w odcinku "Klejnoty z Planety Ziemia". 'Broń i umiejętności' *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Pirokineza 'Rubin (Aleksandryt)' 'Wygląd' RAleksandryt jest Klejnotem, którego ciężko nie zauważyć głównie ze względu na wysokość. Jest jak na razie najwyższym pokazanym klejnotem. Jako fuzja, posiada na sobie wszystkie klejnoty Kryształowych Rubinów, oprócz klejnotu Stevena. Dwa na dłoniach, jeden na czole i jeden na klatce piersiowej. Ma jasno-czerwoną skórę. Posiada burgundowe, gęste włosy w do ramion. Podobnie jak Granat, posiada okulary, które osadzone są na spiczastym nosie, zakrywające prawdopodobnie ośmioro oczu. Usta są okrągłe jak u Granat i Ametyst. Jej ramiona są zaokrąglone jak w przypadku stroju Granat, posiada sześć rąk i na każdej parze ma krótkie rękawiczki w kolorze bordowym. Niżej ma kombinezon koloru rękawiczek podobny do kombinezonu RPerydot, na nogam ma buty sięgające do kostek 'Charakter' RAleksandryt jest jeszcze mniej stabilna niż RSugilit, ale w trochę innym sensie: RSugilit była bardzo niestabilna emocjonalnie, a u RAleksandryt wszystkie klejnoty zachowują swoje charaktery i robią to, co chcą. Dlatego właśnie gdy Ametyst chce jeść, RAleksandryt je. Jednakże RPerła nie lubi jedzenia, więc RAleksandryt je wypluwa. Każde zachowanie Aleksandryt jest karcone przez inny klejnot. W odcinku "Arbuzowa Wyspa" RAleksandryt zdaje się być o wiele bardziej stabilna - porusza się szybko i sprawnie, a także nie rozpada się przy byle KRubinom jednak udało się utrzymać razem, by wreszcie wygrać zacięty pojedynek z fuzją RLapis i RJaspis. 'Broń i umiejętności' *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Pirokineza 'Rubin (Opal)' 'Wygląd' ROpal jest bardzo wysoka. Ma krótkie, burgundowe włosy. Nos ma taki sam jak RPerła, usta jak RAmetyst, a na dodatek jej skóra jest w kolorze jasnej czerwieni. Nosi bluzkę na ramiączkach i shorty, przepasaną w talii wstążkę i na kolanach jeszcze dwie takie wstążki, a także długie buty sięgające do połowy łytek. Posiada dwie pary rąk. Ma klejnoty w tych samych miejscach co RPerła i RAmetyst, czyli na czole i na klatce piersiowej w górnej części mostka. 'Charakter' Bardzo mało mówi, mimo że, Klejnoty wchodzące w jej skład są rozgadane. Jest opanowana i precyzyjna. Według "Guide to the Crystal Gems" Opal często zdarza się być zapominalską. 'Broń i umiejętności' *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Pirokineza 'Rubin (Sugilit)' 'Wygląd' RSugilit jest co najmniej dwa razy wyższa od fuzji RAmetyst i RPerły - ROpal, jej skóra jest jasno-czerwona. Posiada włosy do ramion koloru burgundowego. Nosi jednoczęściowy kostium z bufiastymi rękawami trochę jaśniejszymi od reszty stroju, w talii ma przewiązaną przepaskę. Posiada 2 pary rąk na których są rękawice podobne do tych co nosi RGranat. Na nosie ma okulary zasłaniające jej 3 pary oczu. Klejnoty są umiejscowione na piersi i na górnej parze rąk 'Wygląd' RSugilit łączy charakter RGranat z lekkomyślnością RAmetyst. Uważa się nie za połączenie dwóch osobowości, ale za jedną osobę. Sama sugestia, że powinna się rozdzielić spowodowała u RSugilit furię. Nie zawaha się użyć siły, aby dostać to, czego chce. To spowodowało niebezpieczną sytuację, w której wściekła RSugilit, pozostawiona podczas misji i poproszona o rozdzielenie, omal nie zabiła RPerły wielokrotnymi uderzeniami w twarz. 'Broń i umiejętności' *przywoływanie broni *zmiana krztałtu *wycofanie się do swojego klejnotu po odniesieniu ran aby się zregenerować. *Pirokineza 'Rubin (Malachit)' 'Wygląd' RMalachit to fuzja bardzo dużych rozmiarów. Wysokością przypomina Aleksandryt. Posiada trzy pary rąk, w tym dwie pary służą jej do poruszania się. Skóra RMalachit ma kolor jasno-czerwony a jej włosy do ramion są burgundowe. Top tej fuzji składa się z przewiązanych na ramieniu i klatce piersiowej bandaży, pod nimi jest przepasana wstążka. Dół zaś to bordowe spodenki 'Odcinki' 'Nie skończyłąm AU, a już rysuje odcinki' ' Rauodc4564353353.png|Całus na drogę tooshorttorideRAU.png|odc. "Too short to ride" (nie lubię polskich tłumaczeń) An_Indirect_Kiss_RAU.png|Z odcinka "An Indirect Kiss " ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:AU Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP